hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Demise
Demise '''was an event started by Grian. It costs 50 diamonds to sign up. The hermits couldn't use diamond armor, but they could enchant lesser armor however they want to. The hermits competed to be the last one alive without PvP while doing business as usual. The last one alive would win all the signup diamonds. The total amount of diamonds added to 900 or 14 stacks and 4. When a hermit died, they would change their skin to a grey/silver, monochrome version of their skin and help eliminate the other hermits. The event began at 00:00:00, UTC+00:00, on October 15, 2019, and ended at 12:12:44, UTC+00:00, on December 24, 2019 when Docm77 uploaded his Season 6: Episode 136, when he met his demise, leaving Iskall85 as the winner of the competition. Iskall has decides to stay alive as long as he can after demise. He has now decided to auction of his death to the highest bidder. Stress, Grian, and Impulse all put in their diamonds and Stress got third, Grian second, Impulse first. Later, Grian gave Impulse 32 diamond blocks and they decided to half the death. '''Demises 18th: Rendog Rendog decides to try out Grian's Demise Dares. He first draws "Catch the Totem.” The totem falls on the ground, and Ren lands on the totem, which saves his life. The game originally intended for the totem to be caught mid-air, but Grian changed the specifications without testing it later. Next, he draws "Exit the aquarium". Ren loses 6.5 hearts in the aquarium, but he manages to break the top block and promptly jumps off the top of the aquarium and falls to his death. 17th: Stressmonster Stress decides to go for Demise Dares as well, having a total of 0 diamonds to her name. She first draws "Exit the aquarium". She jumps in and instantly starts taking damage from the magma. In her panic, she breaks the laws of Minecraft by swimming up a magma block bubble column and calmly breaks the ice at the top, leaving Grian flabbergasted. She then draws "Void Jump," which she aces. Then comes "Fly through the tube", which she survives gracefully as well, always staying just above the lava level. In "Catch the Totem", however, she lands very far from the totem and dies. She doesn't care because she now has 150 diamonds, 150 more than she had 15 minutes prior to her demise. 16th: Xisumavoid Ren invites Xisuma to come test out his timer at Speedy Pines Raceway. X is wary at first but then begins to trust Ren. He comes over and completes the test, and a pressure plate is activated by his boat. The finish line was rigged with TNT. He realizes too late and tries to escape, but the first explosion takes out his totem and drops him into a room with more TNT, which finishes him off. 15th: iJevin Jevin was careless while flying, looking at another screen, and he flew straight into a building on MumboJumbo's Evil Island. 14th: GoodTimesWithScar Scar was making his way to the shopping district through the Nether Hub. He came out of the trapped iTrade portal, which was rigged by ReNDoG and StressMonster101 to drop him into a pit of water, which was full of pufferfish renamed to The Grey Skins. Scar fell into the pit and got pricked to death, with the death message stating 'Scar was slain by the Grey Skins.' 13th: Cubfan135 Cubfan does a stunt where he jumps from world height on 5 slime blocks in the middle of lava, the first 2 3x3 and with pressure plates that trigger TNT. He got stuck on the 4th slime block and was shot by a skeleton that Xisuma lured over into the lava. Then, he died from fall damage doing another stunt. In the end, Xisuma won 4 diamonds from the bet that himself, Tango, and Scar had about whether Cub would survive or not. 12th: ImpulseSV While ImpulseSV and TangoTek are out disabling traps on the server, they stumble upon a store in the mall called "Deny Your Demise". The store at first appears to be harmless, but while looking around the store they fall for a clever trap (Using a skeleton, that can see through paintings, that shot an arrow into a snowlayer between Tango and him, that triggered a tripwire, which caused the carpets to break and TNT to be dispensed), dropping both of them into a room that is double trapped, destroying both their totems and killing both of them at about the same time. 11th: TangoTek Tango dies in the shop about the same time and the exact same way as ImpulseSV, but survived for a short bit longer due to slightly better armor. 10th: Grian While building a board to show how bro each Dragon Bro has been in the Dragon Bros Bunker, he triggers a trap set off from a timer from the pressure plates to open the doors, making TNT rain from the roof, killing him. 9th: FalseSymmetry In a livestream, False mines a 2-block andesite pillar set by Cubfan in the Medieval District with an observer facing the bottom block. She notices the observer and tries to fly away, but the observer triggers an overkill amount of TNT minecarts, which strips away her totem and kills her almost instantly. The explosion also obliterates a nearby beacon (which Cub replaces later). 8th: ZombieCleo When being toured through IDEA's warehouse by BdoubleO100 and Keralis, Cleo meets her demise by falling into a trap off of a conspicuous ledge into IDEA's gift shop. The trap was set up by Xisuma who enticed them to take her on a "tour" through their warehouse, and an unsuspecting Cleo walks straight into a pit of TNT and wither roses. 7th: TinFoilChef TFC opens a lectern, which, as he turns to the last page, removes the carpet underneath him, sending him into a pool of lava. Despite having a Fire Resistance Potion and Water Bucket, he just laughs it off and dies. According to TFC, he didn't try to prevent his death because he thought Demise was running too long and wanted to end it faster. 6th: Keralis Keralis dies to Tango's Death by Chicken trap after Mumbo talked him into trying the minigame trap while trying to understand the rules. Keralis starts the mini-game by letting the instruction book fall on to the soul sand into a hopper. After this occurs, an arrangement of noteblocks begin to play, and he begins to "machine gun" eggs. Mumbo warns him not to hit the end crystal in the middle of the room, but he does anyway. The whole thing explodes, he immediately dies, and Mumbo has to scramble away to avoid being killed by the rest of the TNT. 5th: BDoubleO100 To apologize for demising her, Bdubs paid Cleo to use her armor stand skills to write lore for heroes in his diorite castle. While Bdubs was reading Cleo's Eulogy from a lectern, he set off a lava trap. He extinguished the lava at the bottom with a water bucket, but lava fell from above, killing him. 4th: JoeHills In a livestream, Joe opens a door in the Deadquarters and walks through it, landing in a one-block pit. The stone brick is pulled out from under him, and he falls into lava and dies. 3rd: MumboJumbo Mumbo and Iskall were on the main island of the End, about to compete over who gets the most shulker boxes in an hour. The winner gets all the End City loot both found. Mumbo threw an ender pearl into one of the End Gateways. He landed on TNT minecarts, which blew up instantly and killed him. 2nd: Docm77 Doc finally decides to log in after practicing escaping Grian's log-in trap, but the trap was modified with TNT Minecarts because Grian knew that his viewers would spoil it to Docm77. He died before his screen loaded in the server. 1st: Iskall85 Iskall has decided to auction his death and Impulse and Grian are collaborating. The death is TBA Demise-Specific Activities Bunkers and Hideouts A lot of the Hermits decided to make Demise Bunkers and hideouts to stay safe from traps. Here is a list of a few bunkers and hideouts: Demise Dares Demise Dares was a minigame started by Grian with the sole objective of getting Demise going. It was created in his Season 6: Episode 95. He set up 4 challenges and did them all on-camera, proving that they are not impossible, and offering 50 diamonds to every Dare completed. This ploy strips him of 250 diamonds but kills Ren and Stress. Traps Dragon Bros The Dragon Bros were a group of hermits including Iskall85, Grian, BdoubleO100, Mumbo Jumbo, and FalseSymmetry that had Curse of Binding Dragon heads on them. the Dragon Bro's goal was to make as many people on the alive team to have a Curse of Binding Dragon head on them. Grian first trapped Iskall using something near Sahara, leading to the first dragon bro. A few episodes later, Iskall trapped Grian with another dragon head, and they formed the Dragon Bros. Grian immediately rushed and "converted" BdoubleO100, who then "converted" Mumbo Jumbo. After an Architech meeting, 3 of the dragon bros "convert" Falsesymmetry. After False's conversion, the Bro cave was trapped. Most are diffused, however, a timer trap set by Cubfan135 succeeds in nuking the meeting room and killing Grian. A few days later, an even bigger nuke kills False. The two are buried in the Bro Cave by Mumbo and Bdubs. They both keep a secret dragon head and promise not to "go after" any living dragon bros. Iskall later won demise, and still has the dragon head on his face. Category:Events Category:Grian Category:Keralis Category:JoeHills Category:TinFoilChef Category:IJevin Category:StressMonster101 Category:BdoubleO100 Category:FalseSymmetry Category:MumboJumbo Category:ZombieCleo Category:Cubfan135 Category:Tango Category:ImpulseSV Category:Doc Category:Iskall85 Category:XisumaVoid Category:GoodTimesWithScar Category:Season 6 Category:Rendog Category:Demise